Alcoholic
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: [#AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra Challenge no 01] Ketika Kuroko melepas depresinya dengan terjerumus dalam semunya dunia 'bawah tanah', seseorang datang menghampirinya. Tak hanya itu, dari sosok itulah terbayang masa lalunya. Akankah seseorang itu menyelamatkan dari depresi yang dapat berujung kepada kematian? [WARNING INSIDE]


"_Kau tak lagi berguna! Minggir, anak haram!"_

_Seorang ibu rupanya menampari habis seorang anak laki-laki, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dilihatnya bocah berusia lima belas tahun itu mengelus pipinya yang memar terkena tamparan kerasnya, dan ia kemudian meneriakinya sembari mengayun-ayunkan sebotol wine yang habis, "Kau tahu apa, bocah keparat! Mau apa jadi kau, hai anak haram?! Pergi!"_

_Anak itu menunduk dengan pelan, dan kemudian memalingkan badannya, mengharap suatu kebahagiaan semu._

_Bahwa wanita itu lenyap ditelan bumi. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Alcoholic.**

© Himomo Senohara (is now** 09\. kokono**)

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**WARNING** : **M+!**

_Warning_ : Kekerasan yang cukup implisit, OOC, AU, tema dewasa (yang ngaku anak-anak dilarang masuk!), tanggung sendiri akibatnya!

_Tags_ : **#akakuroxygen**

_A/N _(**Himomo**) : Haloh~ datang dengan ide Mun di sini! Saya mencoba menulisnya dengan bantuan Mun di saat-saat depresi hahahaha. Semoga kalian suka—terutama reader yang sudah cukup umur dan cukup matang untuk membaca _fanfic_ rate M+ ini! Sayangnya saat mau membubuhkan kesan 'dunia bawah tanah' yang sangat kental, banyak kata-kata kurang pantas yang harus disaring demi _fanfic_ dan readers! T.T Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kedai bir, seorang pria dewasa berambut biru cerah senantiasa menjadi pelanggan setia di sana.

Sembari mengambil satu botol anggur merah yang sudah menjadi kecanduannya, ia mencoba menyingkirkan segala stress yang menghampirinya bagaikan kutu rambut. Tampangnya sudah seperti orang mabuk—wajahnya merah karena halusinasi dan rangsang berbahaya yang ada dalam cairan botol _wine_ tersebut. Dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol yang kental sekali.

"Bang… Minya chatchu bhoootooooolllll…" Sembari ngomong dengan rancu akibat pengaruh alkohol tersebut, pria dewasa itu menyorongkan gelas kacanya yang sudah kosong lagi kepada si bartender.

Si bartender hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Kamu ini… Nanti bayarannya menumpuk lho, Kuroko-kun."

"Akhuuu thak pedhoooollliiiii—hic!" Seolah tak peduli, ia tetap menggebrak meja sembari mengancam si bartender tersebut.

Si pria tua berusia lima puluh sembilan itu tak punya pilihan; berhubung ia merupakan pelanggan setianya yang saban malam pasti kemari hanya untuk melampiaskan depresinya melalui pelbagai alkohol yang tersedia di sana. Kedai bir miliknya hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari diskotek yang juga terletak beberapa blok lebih jauh darinya, sehingga membuat kedai ini tampil sebagai 'muka' dari dunia bawah tanah tersebut. Ia tak sudi kalau kehilangan satu pelanggan pun; ia juga manusia.

Kloteng!

Seorang pria lain rupanya membuka pintu kedai tersebut. Si bartender, yang sudah mengisikan gelas kaca milik Kuroko—nama si pelanggan berambut biru cerah itu—lantas memberi salam dari meja kerjanya, "Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa dulu, Pak?"

Pria lain—yang ternyata bersurai merah membara—lantas tersenyum tipis, "Nggak ah. Mau ketemu sama teman lamaku kok."

"Oh, silakan. Yang mana ya?"

"Di depanmu itu, Bartender-san."

Si bartender terkejut dengan jawaban si pria tampan bermanik belang itu.

Siapa sangka si pria pucat yang muram dan nyaris transparan—si Bartender sendiri bahkan kadang kesulitan mencari si pria tersebut—bisa memiliki seorang teman? Semenjak kedatangannya ke kedai tersebut tiga tahun yang lalu, ia mengenalinya sebagai pria yang benar-benar buruk masa lalunya. Ia pun juga 'kenal' dengan orang-orang di masa lalu pria itu—tetapi _tidak_ dengan teman-teman semasa kecilnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Bartender lantas menepuk pelan pundak si pria mabuk itu dan membisikinya, "Kau kedatangan tamu lho, Kuroko-kun."

"Haaaahhh…? Chyaaaapphhaaa—hic!"

Manik biru dengan sklera berwarna merah akibat pengaruh minuman terlarang itu bertemu dengan manik _heterochromic_ milik pria tampan itu.

… _Orang itu…_

"… Ooohh… Akaccchhiiii-chuuunn… Hic! N-Nghaappaaaiihnn kamyuu kemari-hic!" Setengah mati menyadarkan dirinya yang telanjur tenggelam dalam halusinasi berkat alkohol itu, pria itu lantas menunjuk-nunjuk si pria tampan itu dengan tampang benar-benar kesal dicampur ekspresi mabuk. Pakaian kerjanya benar-benar berantakan akibat efek berhalusinasi yang belum lama dialami olehnya.

"Aku tak menyangka selama tiga tahun terakhir kau malah menjadi pemabuk, Tetsuya." sindir Akashi—nama sebenarnya dari si pria tampan itu—menghampirinya.

"Akhuuu mana pedhooooli-hic! Mau apya ente kemari-hic!?" Kuroko kembali menenggak satu gelas penuh _wine_ merah tersebut dengan ganas.

"Aku mencari-carimu selama tiga tahun itu, Tetsuya. Kemana saja kamu itu—."

"HAAAH! CIAAAAT!" Tiba-tiba Kuroko menyemburkan sisa cairan _wine_ itu kepada si pria tampan itu.

Si Bartender hanya bisa terkesiap kaget, dan kemudian menggigil ngeri. Pelanggan macam apa yang berani-beraninya memantik api perlawanan dan permusuhan diantara dia dan temannya sendiri? Apalagi di kedainya, bisa-bisa memancing perhatian para 'mafia' bawah tanah yang dikenal kasar dan gahar serta sadis—setidaknya bagi orang awam.

_Semoga saja para mafia itu masih dimabuk sama suara nyanyian itu…! _Si Bartender hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas terhadap kejadian itu. Beruntunglah kedai itu sepi pelanggan—hanya ada Kuroko si pelanggan setianya dan si pria asing tersebut. Hanya mereka saja yang menjadi pelanggan kedainya tersebut.

Akashi yang dengan 'dingin' menyikapi sikap mabuk sang kawan lamanya, lantas mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh minuman terlarang itu, "Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar cemas sejak kau tak memberi kabar kepada kami, tiga tahun yang lalu. Kami mencoba menghubungi ibu—."

"HAH! Dia laghiii-hic… Dia laghiii… Semuanya membuatku muak! Pingin membuatku muntah!" Dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, ia melempari gelas kacanya ke meja si Bartender!

PRAAANGG!

_Gawat…! Ini sudah benar-benar parah…!_

"Tetsuya! Sudahlah, ikut aku saja! Kau benar-benar berubah—."

"Diamlah kau, Akachiii-hic! Sudah berapa lama aku merendam perasaan depresi ini-hic… Tiga, empat, berapa lamanya?!" Dengan nada meninggi, ia membentaki Akashi sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya sehingga membentuk garis lurus mendatar di antara kedua tangan itu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah—."

KLOTANG!

Sekonyong-konyong suara lonceng pintu berdentang dari pintu belakang kedai tersebut. Muncullah dua manusia bertampang gahar—satunya besar dan berkulit hitam serta rajah di kedua lengan atasnya. Ia mengenakan jaket yang terbuat dari bahan jeans yang robek di pangkal kedua lengannya sehingga ujung-ujungnya masih terlihat bekas sobekannya yang tak rapi. Jaketnya membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspos. Rambutnya kribo, dan badannya berotot padat akibat hipertropi—ototnya kebesaran.

Seorang lainnya ternyata pria berambut gondrong yang lurus tak diikat. Ia mengenakan jaket yang serupa dengan pria kribo, dan kulitnya putih pucat.

Pria gondrong itu lantas tertawa renyah, "Ho ho ho, ternyata Tetsuya-kun. Tumben di sini berisik, ho ho ho. Lho? Kau bareng sama pria tampan ya? Nggak ngajak-ajak kami nih, kejam banget."

KRATAK!

"Berani sekali nyakitin Tetsuya kami, heh! Sini gue tabokin, dasar! Tetsuya, berlindung di belakangku!" Si pria kribo itu lantas maju duluan sembari memijitkan kedua kepalan tangannya, sehingga ia berada tepat di belakang Tetsuya seraya menarik si pria berambut biru cerah itu mendekatinya.

"… Siapa kalian? … Tetsuya… Kau sudah benar-benar terjerumus." Dengan nada dingin dan rasa kasihan dibalik suara arogannya, Akashi menatap dingin pria kribo itu.

"HAAARRGGHHH!" Dengan sangar pria hitam itu memukul keras-keras kepala pria tampan itu hingga mental!

"Haaaahh-hic…" Kuroko hanya bisa terkulai lemas di pelukan pria kribo itu.

Dilihatnya pria berambut merah itu terbentur dengan dinding kayu kedai itu, dan tersungkur di atas sofa yang terlumurkan oleh darah dari kepala pria tersebut.

"Ho ho ho. Tetsuya-kun, kau sebaiknya pakai ini." Pria gondrong itu kemudian menawari pria itu sebuah botol labu dengan isi sesuatu yang berbeda, dari tangan kirinya yang dari tadi terus menenteng botol tersebut.

Pria kribo itu lantas mengimbuhi sembari mengelus sayang kepala si pria pucat yang dimabuk alkohol tersebut, "Mending main ke diskotek aja. Boleh aja ente minum-minum di sini, tapi kan nanti ketahuan sama orang awam. Apalagi orang yang ada kaitan dengan masa lalumu, sebaiknya jangan deh. Oke, Tetsuya?"

"**Oooooiiii.**"

Kedua pria asing itu menyadari suara asing itu. Suara itu… berasal dari pria yang baru saja pria kribo itu pukul dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Dilihatnya pria berambut merah membara itu berdiri dengan santai—satu catatan, kepalanya benar-benar bercucuran darah. Dengan pakaian kerjanya—sebuah blazer berwarna abu-abu serta kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna hitam—yang ternodai oleh darahnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang takkan terduga oleh siapapun—bahkan si Bartender sendiri, "**Aku mengerti. Tetsuya harus kubersihkan sekarang. Menyerah atau mati.**"

Sebuah senapan api terkongkang dan tertuju tepat jauh kepada dua pria asing yang mengerubungi pria pemabuk itu.

"Ho ho ho. Kau agen ya? Sayangnya!" ujar pria gondrong itu tertawa sinis.

"Apa?"

KRATAK!

KLOTAK!

Tanpa disadari pria bermanik belang itu, tangan kanan si pria tersebut—yang memegangi senapan api—terlihat bengkok seolah-olah ibu jarinya betul-betul menyentuh lengan bawah tangannya. Tangan itu _patah_ diremukkan oleh kekuatan yang tidak kasat mata. Akashi masih terdiam tanpa meneriakkan rasa sakit diremukkan oleh kekuatan aneh itu. Senapannya sendiri malah terjatuh akibat diremukkan oleh kekuatan itu.

Si pria gondrong itu lantas memperkenalkan pria kribo itu, "Kau tahu, kami bukan orang bawah tanah biasa—."

"**Hehehehe. Makin menarik.**"

Syuuussshh.

**STAB!**

Tanpa mengundang peringatan, angin tipis itu memberikan peluang kepada Akashi untuk mengalihkan perhatian dua manusia asing yang berani-beraninya memegang Tetsuya_nya_. Sebuah pisau ukuran sedang _menancap_ persis pelipis sebelah kanan pria kribo itu, dan membuatnya perlahan tumbang—dia sudah tewas sejak dibunuh dengan cara sedemikian mengerikannya.

"_**Know your place**_**, hei orang kribo**." kutuk Akashi dengan nada sadisnya.

Ia kemudian melayangkan pisaunya hendak menusuk leher si pria gondrong itu dari belakang, ketika—

DUAAAAAAKK!

—sebuah tendangan keras melesat memukul pipi lesung dan kekar milik Akashi.

"Akhhuuu thaaakkkhaaann meeeemmbbyyyaarrkaaaaannn-hic… Dhassaarrrr kamyuu-hic…!" Dengan lagak orang mabuk betulan, Kuroko memasang kuda-kuda melawan Akashi.

"…"

_Ho ho ho, ini benar-benar menarik. _Si pria gondrong itu lantas terkekeh licik.

"Tetsuya, apa kau benar-benar lupa?" ujar Akasi sedikit melunak. Dari ekspresinya, terlihat jelas suatu perasaan sedih dan kebas.

"Hnnngghhh…?"

"Apa kau lupa akan kasih sayangku?" tanya Akashi sedikit mengharap secercah harapan dari pria pemabuk itu.

_Apa maksudnya…? _Pria gondrong itu perlahan bergerak ke belakang Kuroko sembari memasang ekspresi curiga.

Tanpa diduga oleh Kuroko dan si pria gondrong itu, Akashi kemudian membuang pisau bergerigi itu, dan melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah ingin menanti pria itu masuk dalam pelukannya, "Tetsuya, kau lupa bahwa akulah yang 'membersihkan' orang-orang yang kau benci. Tiga tahun yang lalu, sejak kau mulai menghilang, akulah yang menemukan ibumu—."

"—tidak… Tidak…" gumam Kuroko menutup kedua telinganya.

"—dan _membunuh_nya, karena dialah yang membuatmu menderita. Lalu—."

"Tidaaaak! A-Akaccchiii—hic!"

"Dan aku akan _membunuh_ orang-orang di sekitarmu untuk membersihkanmu." sambungnya dingin.

**STAB!**

Di luar dugaan—bahkan oleh Kuroko sendiri—seseorang menghampiri si pria gondrong itu dan menusuk lehernya dengan pisau bergerigi yang dibuangnya barusan. Seseorang itu—seorang pria gondrong lain yang tampangnya seperti om-om genit—lantas berseru dengan ceria, "Duh Sei-chan, kalo mau ngarep ya jangan kayak gitu! Peluuuuuk gitu!"

**DOR.**

"Hah, Akashi mana bisa, Reo. Dia kan beda sama ente." Seseorang—kali ini seorang pria dengan gigi gingsul dan berambut kuning cerah—mencerca Reo, si pria genit itu, dengan senang hati.

Di depannya, si Bartender sudah terkapar dengan kepalanya tertembus pelurunya.

"Haaaahh—Bartheeeennn—."

"Tetsuya. Sudahlah." sergah Akashi sembari menghampiri Kuroko dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Minggiiirrr—."

"Tidak akan."

Grasp!

Tangan kiri Akashi yang hangat menyergap pergelangan tangan si pria mabuk itu. Tangan yang patah itu seketika menyingkirkan bola labu itu hingga pecah di lantai. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Tetsuya mengarah ke pintu masuk satu-satunya, "Ayo keluar. Mumpung masih malam—."

"Thedaaakk—."

GRASP!

Bukannya bisa dilepas, tangan si pria mabuk itu justru digenggam semakin erat olehnya—membuatnya sulit untuk kabur. Belum lagi si pemuda bermanik belang itu justru menariknya masuk dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu mulai mencurahkan perasaannya, "Tetsuya! Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku menguras tenagaku hanya untuk memikirkan dan mencarimu, hah?! Aku _mencemaskan_mu, tahu!"

_Mencemaskanmu…_

Kuroko masih bersikukuh—kali ini ia betul-betul berada dalam halusinasi dari obat terlarang itu, "Haaahh—kheenaaapph—."

"Reo! Kotarou! Panggil ambulan—."

Dan pandangannya mulai gelap.

.

.

.

"_Tetsuya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sesudah ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah—kali ini matanya berwarna kuning pada dua bola matanya. _

_Dan kemudian ekspresi pemuda itu berubah begitu sesuatu diucapkan oleh__**mu**__. Ia kemudian tersenyum sembari menaruh bukunya pada meja. Ia lantas ganti menatap dalam-dalam diri__**mu**__, dengan menggantungkan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lantas berkata dari posisi duduknya yang berlawanan dengan__**mu**__, "Tipikal kau sih, ya. Yaaahh… Kudoakan kau sukses di sana."_

_Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa begitu ada lagi suatu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh__**mu**__. Ia lantas mengelus-elus kelopak mata sebelah kanannya—yang sudah berwarna kuning, "Kau tidak usah sebegitu cemasnya, Tetsuya. Di atas kertas tulis, aku memang menjadi pemain shogi professional, namun di dunia bawah, tetap saja… Ah, rasanya malas untuk kuungkit lagi."_

"—_."_

"_Eh? Kau tak ingin aku terjerumus dalam dunia yang mengerikan itu? Kalau itu permintaanmu, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Tetsuya."_

"—_!"_

"_Jangan khawatir, selama kau aman dan tetap bekerja di 'dunia baru'mu, aku takkan mengotori tanganku lagi. Janji deh."_

"—_kun…"_

.

.

.

"_Hah?! Ka-Kau—."_

_Tubuh wanita itu bergementar dahsyat melihat__**mu**__. __**Kau**__ bisa melihat wajah wanita berparas cantik serta pucat itu kusut; menandakan ia seolah-olah mengingkari eksistensi__**mu**__ yang hampa bagaikan udara. Di ruang yang berdindingkan kayu yang sudah awet bertahun-tahun—ditambah dengan perabotan yang didatangkan asli dari negara Paman Sam; yang manakala desainnya benar-benar bernuansa Zaman Edison—wanita itu menggertakkan giginya. _

_Wanita itu lalu meneriaki__**mu**__, "KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?! KUPIKIR __**KAMU**__ SUDAH TIDAK ADA—."_

"—_! —!"_

"_PULANGLAH, SIALAN! __**KAU**__ MENGHANCURKAN DUNIAKU, KEPARAAAAT!" Wanita itu langsung menyirami__**mu**__ dengan oli yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari posisi wanita amoral tersebut. _

"—…"

"_**PULANGLAH, B***SAAAT!**__"_

.

.

.

DEG!

PING!

Terdengar suara pelan alat pendeteksi jantung, menyuarakan detak jantungnya yang benar-benar lemah.

Dari dada_nya_, terlihat jelas fluktuaksi pernapasan; ia mulai lebih banyak melakukan pernapasan luar dan dalam. Matanya masih tertutup oleh kelopaknya, dan tangannya mulai memperlihatkan aktivitasnya—walau sangat sulit dilihat bagi orang yang kurang awas. Dari mulutnya mulai terlihat adanya pergerakan—ia tampaknya mencoba mengambil udara dengan mulutnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat dibangunkan dengan hati-hati, akhirnya sang pasien mulai sadar dengan terbukanya kelopak matanya—walau hanya setengahnya, "Hmmm…"

"Tetsuya?" Seorang pria berambut merah menyala, bertanya dengan hati-hati.

_Akashi-kun…?_

"Kau nyaris saja pergi ke alam barzakh kalau saja aku tak menolongmu tepat waktu, Tetsuya. Kau tampaknya kelebihan menghirup obat terlarang tersebut." jelas pria itu sembari mengelus-elus paha si pasien—Tetsuya—dengan kasih sayang.

_Overdosis…? _

Si pria itu lantas meneruskannya, "Kau sempat sakaw lho. Kenapa sih, kamu… Kalau saja kamu cerita ke aku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu mencari solusi bagimu. Kau masih ingat 'kan, janji kita semasa masih kuliah, Tetsuya?"

Si pasien itu hanya bisa menghela napas lemah. Denyut nadinya semakin banyak yang terdeteksi, namun si pasien tampaknya masih lemas menghadapi kondisi mengerikannya. Mengerti kalau si pasien masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat, si pria itu lantas mencium pipi Tetsuya dengan sayang, "Kau tidur saja. Dokter dan yang lain akan datang mengecekmu."

_Akashi-kun… Mengapa kau…_

Tes.

Si pria tampan itu terkesiap kaget, melihat Tetsuya mulai mengucurkan air matanya.

_Mengapa kau kemari dan menolongku…?_

"Jeez. Mau berapa kali aku kasih _hint_ biar kau tahu, Tetsuya? Ini semua karena aku _mencintai_mu, Tetsuya. Bukan sebagai teman, ataupun sahabat. Melainkan seperti seorang pria yang jatuh hati kepada seorang putri yang cantik nan sedikit pucat, selalu mampu menghidupkan moral yang sempat anjlok pada _Generation of Miracles_, selalu menyayangi sahabatnya sebagaimana menyayangi teman satu sekolahnya dan tak pernah dendam kepada siapapun. Aku _jatuh hati_ kepadamu, Tetsuya." Tanpa perlu menanti pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulut sang pasien, Akashi—nama si pria tampan itu—menjelaskannya sembari memilin rambut biru cerah si pasien.

… _Kau mencintaiku…?_

Seolah mampu membaca pikiran sang pasien, Akashi menggangguk, "Ya. Kau ingat kan, sewaktu kau memintaku untuk berhenti mengotori tanganku di dunia kegelapan itu. Kau tentu curiga 'kan, mengapa aku bisa langsung menurutimu?"

…_Benar juga…Kala itu…_

"Ini karena aku tahu kau tak ingin aku lebih dalam dikotori oleh dunia itu. Tetapi peristiwa ini malah membuatku terjerumus lagi ke dalam dunia itu. Kau kejam, Tetsuya."

Tes.

Tes.

Akashi bisa menyaksikan air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi dari bola mata biru cerah milik si pasien. Tersenyum lembut, Akashi lantas menyelimutinya, "Kau jangan khawatir kok, Tetsuya. Kalau kau beruntung, kau akan tetap hidup, tetapi masih akan menjalani rehabilitasi selama beberapa bulan. Tetapi aku tahu metode yang bagus untukmu agar bisa bebas dari obat-obatan terlarang itu."

_Apakah itu…?_

Menghela napas, ia kemudian menatap kedua bola mata milik Tetsuya dengan penuh arti, "_Alcoholic_. Aku akan menjadi candumu; kau akan menjadi canduku. Dengan begini kau takkan bisa lari kemana-mana. Bahkan ke obat-obatan menjengkelkan itu. Ingat itu. Sekarang, istirahatlah."

Perlahan tangan lemah milik si pasien mencoba menggapai tangan Akashi yang hendak menjauh darinya, mencoba membuatnya tetap bertahan di posisi yang sama.

_Akashi-kun…_

"Eh? Ada yang mau kau ceritakan, hm?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Tetsuya lantas menggangguk lemah. Akashi mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum pasrah, dan kemudian kembali duduk di dekatnya. Dengan kekuatan yang dengan susah payah dikumpulkannya, Tetsuya kemudian bercerita, "… Aku… Mimpi… Kamu… di… saat kuliah…"

Mengerti arah pembicaraannya—sekali lagi, tanpa perlu menunggu sang pasien bercerita—Akashi meneruskannya, "Kau rupanya ingat saat-saat dimana kau mengetahui pekerjaan 'gelap'ku ya, Tetsuya. Dan biar kutebak, kau juga bermimpi tentang ibumu yang PSK itu, menyiramimu dengan oli saat kau berjuang untuk bertemu dengannya, ya kan?"

_Akashi-kun benar-benar iblis…! Dia bisa mengetahui keluh kesahku sampai sejauh itu…!_

"Hm, kau tidak usah memujiku sedemikian rupa. Tenang, masa lalu sudah lama lewat. Lihatlah ke aku, lihatlah ke teman-teman sesama maniak basketmu itu. Lihatlah ke masa depanmu, dan aku akan terus membimbingmu sampai peti mati menghampiriku. Percayalah." Dengan senyuman licik dibalik rangkaian nasihat yang bijak, Akashi mengelus wajah pucat Tetsuya.

"Ya… Maafkan aku…" ujar Tetsuya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lama memaafkan tindakanmu itu. Aku yakin, ini karena kau masih ragu kepadaku dan yang lain, 'kan? Sekarang, apa kau mau mempercayakan masalahmu kepada kami, khususnya ke aku? Semoga kita bisa memecahkan masalah itu bersama-sama; aku takkan takut untuk mencurahkan masalahku juga, seandainya itu memerlukan kebijaksanaanmu." jawab Akashi.

"… terima kasih…" sahut Tetsuya melemah.

"Ya? Sudah ya? Dokternya sudah datang tuh."

Mereka berdua lalu beralih ke rombongan dokter yang sudah masuk ruang ICU—tempat dimana Tetsuya dirawat. Dokter lantas mendatangi Akashi dan berbincang-bincang sesaat. Akashi kemudian membungkuk sopan dan kemudian keluar dari ruang ICU itu, sedangkan dokternya dengan hati-hati memeriksa kondisi tubuh sang pasien tersebut.

Dalam lautan pikiran yang menggelembung tak diundang, sang pasien diam-diam tersenyum lemah dari lubuk hatinya.

_Akashi-kun… Maafkan aku… Dan terima kasih atas kasih sayangmu yang tiada taranya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End~ ]**


End file.
